


The Dirty Public Secret

by TransPanBoi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: All of class 3-E, Hand Jobs, I suck at tags, M/M, Smut, im sorry, injust don’t know all their names, or more how to spell them, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanBoi/pseuds/TransPanBoi
Summary: Karma and Nagisa were just having some fun. Mostly Karma, Nagisa is just an embarrassed blushing mess.Such and summary’s.Hope you enjoy!In third person. Just an Fyi.





	The Dirty Public Secret

Nagisa sat at his desk during the Science lab. He was just working on his worksheet. Trying to get the answer for B as he also listens to Korosensei lecture the class about biology and was showing the different types of bacteria and such. Karma was just sitting next to him slacking off as usual and just doodling on his paper, not really paying attention. He then looks at his boyfriend ‘Damn this kid is so fucking cute.’ He smiles a little as he thought that.

Karma had zoned out at this point and was thinking of what he did to Nagisa last night. His Nagisa was all squirmy and red for him. Karma smirks as he remembers what happened last night.  
~~

Karma has stopped by Nagisa house cause he knew that Nagisa mom was out of town so they were all alone. And Karma was eager to have some fun with his boyfriend. When Karma gets to the door of Nagisas and his moms apartment he knocks on the door and shoves his hand in his pockets and waits for his baby boy to answer the door.

Nagisa jumps a little at the knock and threw on one of Karmas hoodies that he totally didn’t steal. He had just got out of the showing and was just messing around on his phone in only a towel cause he was too lazy to actually change into clothes. And the knock surprised him because his mom isn’t due back for another two days and he didn’t invite anyone over. Nagisa grabs his gun from class and walks over to the door and threw it open and point it at the stranger.

Karma wasn’t even phased by the gun cause he knew the thing wouldn’t cause any harm to him. He the smirks a little “Wow, I’m just feeling the love Baby Boy.” Nagisa Slowly puts the gun down and blushes madly “K-Karma! I’m so sorry.” Karma just chuckles “Hey, Its okay baby boy. I get it.” Karma then looks Nagisa up and down and a devil like smirk grows on his face. “Is that my hoodie Nagi?” Karma says as he walks past Nagisa and goes inside. Nagisa closes the door, face red now.”it was the closest thing to put on...” Nagisa mumbles and shuffles his feet a little. Karma chuckles “wait. Does that mean? Is my Nagi naked under My hoodie?” Nagisa face was as red as Karmas hair and he nods a little “Y-Yeah”

Karma walks towards Nagisa and wraps his arms around him and moves his hand to Nagisas ass and squeezes it a little making Nagisa yelp. Karma chuckles more and pulls up the hoodie up a little so the Nagisa bare ass was in full view. Karma pulls away from Nagisa and pulls it up more so he can also see Nagisas perfect cock. Nagisa was trying to push the hoodie back down so that he can cover himself up, Cause damn this is so embarrassing. Karma makes a tsking sound “Baby Boy, what did we say about following orders?” Nagisas eyes widen and he held back a whine “But...You didn’t give an order!” 

Karma chuckles “sure I did, I gave an order when I pulled up my hoodie. And that order was be my pretty Baby boy and let Daddy do whatever he wants.” Nagisa gulps alittle and just nods alittle, mumbling a small “yes sir” and stops pushing the hoodie down. Karma smirks and pulls the hoodie off of Nagisa and lets a low whistle as he looks him up and down “such a pretty Body, I can’t wait to mark it all up so people will who you belong to~” Nagisa tried his best to not cover himself up then and there cause this is so fucking embarrassing. Karma the picks up Nagisa bridal style, making the Bluenette Yelp alittle. 

Karma brings him to Nagisas Room and literally drops him on the bed and starts to unbutton his own shirt undressing himself before he starts his fun. Once Karma was done with his little show he puts three fingers in Nagisas mouth “Suck” Nagisa does as he is told. Once Karma fingers a Covered in enough saliva Karma takes his fingers out and moves his fingers to Nagisas entrances and softly rubs one against it. Nagisa lets out a small noise. Karma smirks and inserts the finger and moves it around for a few minutes before adding another then another until he is sure Nagisa is reading for His Cock. And damn when Karma deemed him ready he looked so hot all red and letting out small moans. 

Karma then stands up and positions himself and slowly enters Nagisa and waits for Nagisa to say its okay for him to moves his hips and once he does Karma starts off going slowly and the gradually picked up speed until he was practically pounding into Nagisa. Nagisa was practically screaming and dug his nails into Karma back as Karma fucked him. He knew he would regret letting Karma go so rough tomorrow but he didn’t care at the moment cause it just felt so good. And he wanted Karma to go faster. Then...Karma hit his prostate. And Nagisa dug his nails into Karma back more and let out an even louder moan. Karma smirks alittle “oh, did I find Baby boys sweet spot~” Nagisa didn’t even respond and just nods alittle. 

Nagisa couldn’t take it anymore and mumbled “I-I need to cum daddy...Please” Karma just hums alittle “Wait for me Baby boy. I cum fist. remember? I’m close anyway” Nagisa couldn’t help but let out a small Whine/Moan combo. Luckily Karma came not long after he said the and Not seconds later Nagisa came with a loud moan and a basically death grip on Kamra.

After their high was done Karma pulls out and coves then both with a blanket and holds Nagisa close “I love you” Nagisa, who was already half asleep now mumbles back “I love you too”  
~~

Karma smirks and puts a hand on Nagisa Thigh, maybe they could have a small round two in class. Korosensei isn’t paying attention to the, so he could give Nagisa a quick handjob. And if they get caught, oh well, at least everyone will know who Nagisa belongs to. Nagisa stopes writing and looks at Karma face red and whispers “Karma? What are you doing?” Karma hums alittle “Just relax And enjoy the feeling” Karma then slowly unzips Nagisa pants and pulls out his cock and slowly strokes it. Nagisa let out a few small noises.

Korosensei looks at the “Nagisa, Karma. Am I going to have to move you two?” Karma shakes his head “Nah Teach” Korosensei looks at Nagisa “Nagisa?” Nagisa slowly looks at him “n-no...we are...we will behave...sorry” Korosensei nods, he knew something was up but couldn’t tell what it was and as long as they didn’t disturbed his class anymore he didn’t care. 

Karma was listening to Korosenei and had the most non-chalant look on his face as he was pumping Nagisas Dick under the table. Nagisa on the other hand has a hand covering his mouth and was trying his best to keep quiet. And he was getting close and he really didn’t want to cum in class. Karma looks at him and whispers “you close?” Nagisa nods alittle and bites his hand and his hips buck into Karmas hand cause the boy had started to slow down and Nagisa didn’t want that! Nagisa looks at him wide eyed. Karma smirks “what? I’m just having alittle fun before you come” Nagisa let out a very soft whine and bucks his hips more. 

After about three minutes of teasing, Nagisa dosent even know how he lasted so long. But after that Karma started to speed up and whispers “Cum for me baby Boy” Nagisa does as he is told, burying his face in his hands and letting out as little noise as possible. Nagisa blushes madly as he looks down at the mess he made. He then looks at Karma “wh-What do we do now? We have to clean this up.” Karma shrugs “We get caught.” Nagisa face goes as red as Karmas hair agin “We do what!?” 

Korosensei Looks at them and walks over, once he get there his face goes pink and he just mutters “Stay after class, we will talk and you will be cleaning the classroom this afternoon” He then just walks back to the front of the class and continues to teach, throwing glances at them every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ending on a cliffhanger. And if you want me to write a story on what their convo. Ill do it if the gets at least ten kudos and if not I may still do it eventually.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
